


the various group chat conversations of sonic the hedgehog

by wubbo



Series: the turnip chatverse [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Chatting & Messaging, Children, Crushes, Dating, Domestic, Dreams, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Gossip, Humor, Light-Hearted, Melatonin, Moving Out, Multi, Nonbinary Gadget, Post-Sonic Forces, Pre-Relationship, Shopping, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubbo/pseuds/wubbo
Summary: Rouge: Someone finally decided to use that fancy phone I got them, hm? >:)Shadow: Cut the crap. You all know why I’ve gathered everyone here.Shadow: Turnip prices. Now.(Tags subject to change in the future.)
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog), Espio the Chameleon/Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, one sided Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog mentioned in past tense
Series: the turnip chatverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989133
Comments: 66
Kudos: 328





	1. turnip prices

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to try writing my own group chat fic for awhile. It just seemed like fun! And it was a much quicker way to get the fanfic writing itch scratched! 
> 
> I plan to make more chapters in the future of course, but any sort of story planning will probably be spontaneous. I don’t predict this being serious at any point, it’s just for the sake of writing cute interactions.

_**Shadow has added Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Rouge.** _

_Shadow:_ Hey.

_Rouge:_ Oop

_Rouge:_ Someone finally decided to use that fancy phone I got them, hm? >:)

_Shadow:_ Cut the crap. You all know why I’ve gathered everyone here.

_Shadow:_ Turnip prices. Now.

_Sonic:_ woah woah woah what’s in it for me ;P u got nook tickets?

_Tails:_ Shadow plays Animal Crossing??? :0

_Shadow:_ Who doesn’t?

_Tails:_ I just didn’t think it would be your kind of game...if you play games at all...

_Shadow:_ Well I play this one. 

_Shadow:_ That’s not important. This is my last day to get rid of these damn turnips.

_Amy Rose:_ 75...sorry Shadow :(

_Tails:_ 100

_Sonic:_ 95!

_Rouge:_ 80

_Shadow:_ ...

_Amy Rose:_ We could try adding some more people you could ask? Don’t give up :D

_Sonic:_ yea I think knuckles had a good price the other day but idk what his week’s pattern is

_Shadow:_ Ugh.

_Rouge:_ Couldn’t hurt ;)

_Shadow:_ Fine. I’ll ask them.

_** Sonic has added Knuckles to the chat. ** _

_Knuckles:_ WAT

_Knuckles:_ WHAT

_** Amy Rose has added Big to the chat. ** _

_Shadow:_ You two. What are your turnip prices?

_Knuckles:_ OH IM NOT PLAYING RIGHT NOW

_Shadow:_ ...

_Shadow:_ Then get on. 

_Rouge:_ Knuckles sweetie turn off caps lock

_Knuckles:_ WHAT

_Knuckles:_ IM TURNING ON MY SEITCH 

_Knuckles:_ SWITXH

_Knuckles:_ SWITCH!!!

_Sonic:_ lol

_Knuckles:_ 105

_Big:_ 110!

_Big:_ is that good?

_Amy Rose:_ It’s not bad, Big!

_Big:_ :)

_Amy Rose:_ :D

_Shadow:_ I bought them for 110. 

_Sonic:_ LMAOOOO

_Shadow:_ Shut it.

_Rouge:_ You’re serious

_Knuckles:_ HAHAHA

_Rouge:_ You should’ve told me! I would’ve let you buy on my island

_Shadow:_ I said shut it!

_Shadow:_ You were busy!

_Big:_ i bought some for 90

_Sonic:_ nice, dude!

_Big:_ i needed the ants :)

_Sonic:_ oh lol

_Sonic:_ ur gonna run out of time shads might as well take the L now

_Shadow:_ SHUT UP. I AM NOT TAKING AN “L” AND I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THE “L” FROM THE HEDGEHOG THAT POPPED THREE BALLOONS INTO THE RIVER IN A ROW THE OTHER DAY.

_** Tails has added Cream to the chat. ** _

_Rouge:_ Right after Shadow went off too! Oh boy

_Shadow:_ ...Ah.

_Cream:_ It’s okay Mister Shadow I can’t see anything from before I come in ^_^

_Tails:_ Cream! Tell us your turnip prices!

_Cream:_ Oh! Right!

_Cream:_ 497!  ✺ (^▽^ ✺ ) 

_Sonic:_ CREAM OH MY GOD

_Amy Rose:_ Creeeeeeeeam

_Big:_ wow! :))))

_Knuckles:_ I SHOUDVE WAITED...

_Shadow:_ ...

_Shadow:_ May I come to your island?

_Cream:_ Of course Mister Shadow!

_Shadow:_ Would you like me to bring you anything in return?

_Cream:_ (‘ ◇ ’)?

_Sonic:_ cream get his nook miles tickets

_Sonic:_ i bet he hordes his miles like crazy ask him for tickets

_Tails:_ You could charge him bells as an entrance fee? Someone I saw online had turnips going for only 200 but they made bank just doing that!

_Amy Rose:_ Or maybe you could trade flowers! Do you collect hybrids?

_Cream:_ Hm!

_Cream:_ No you can just come sell! I don’t mind ^w^

_Shadow:_ Thank you. You’re very kind.

_Shadow:_ ...Your island isn’t called “Pen”, is it?

_Cream:_ ( ◎ _ ◎ ;)

_Rouge:_ shsjshsshjshsj 

_Sonic:_ i thought they were gonna add island to the end automatically...

_Shadow:_ Idiot. Why is your gate even open.

_Sonic:_ tails visited like an hour ago I just forgot to close it

_Shadow:_ Alright, Cream. I’m arriving.

_Cream:_ Your character is so cute! 

_Shadow:_ Thank you.

_Amy Rose:_ Hey um! I’m really bored right now...could I come over too, Cream?

_Cream:_ Of course! 

_Sonic:_ same i wanna play wit y’all 

_Tails:_ Me too?

_Rouge:_ I’d love to see Shadow’s cute character shsjshs

_Big:_ i wanna come i wanna come 

_Cream:_ Yes! Everyone can come!

_Cream:_ This is gonna be so fun!

_Cream:_ Even if it takes awhile to get you all here ( ๑ •́ ‧̫ •̀ ๑ )

_Shadow:_ Bring your tarantulas if you’ve been saving any.

_Cream:_ Oh yeah the cute chameleon man is here too!

_Sonic:_ omg i never knew espio was into video games

_Tails:_ Lmao


	2. weird dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy is trying to plan a barbecue, but Sonic is running a bit off track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely based off of a dream my friend’s mom told them about. I changed the details of it a lot, but I thought trying to incorporate a similar idea would be a fun prompt lol

_Amy Rose:_ Good morning everyone! Don’t forget about the bbq tonight! 

_Amy Rose:_ Let me know if you can’t bring your dish after all so I can keep track of what’ll all be there!

_Tails:_ Pigs in a blanket should be good to go!

_Rouge:_ The brownies are already in the fridge ;)

_Shadow:_ I’d say they’re our best yet.

_Amy Rose:_ I’ll have to be the judge of that >:3

_Sonic:_ mornin y’all i had a rlly weird dream last night

_Knuckles:_ I WAS SUPPOSED TO BRING SOMETHING?

_Amy Rose:_ Hold on Sonic, can we get the plans in order first?

_Amy Rose:_ Yes you were supposed to bring something :/

_Knuckles:_ I HAVE? FRUIT?

_Amy Rose:_ Just bring some of that! I can cut it up into a platter

_Knuckles:_ HELL YEAH

_Tails:_ Sonic, you’re the one grilling tonight, right? I can give you the upgraded spatula I made the other day

_Sonic:_ guys

_Rouge:_ You upgraded a spatula?

_Tails:_ I just added some new functions! It can flip burgers by itself with the press of a button!!

_Tails:_ It’s a bit buggy tho so I was hoping Sonic could test it tonight

_Sonic:_ guys pls

_Shadow:_ If he flakes, I’ll take over, I suppose.

_Amy Rose:_ He’s not gonna flaaaake

_Amy Rose:_ Right, Sonic? :))))

_Sonic:_ i cannot know peace until i talk abt this dream 

_Knuckles:_ JUST TEXT THE DREAM ALREADY ILL READ IT

_Sonic:_ thank u

_Sonic:_ i was sitting in my armchair 

_Shadow:_ I just remembered. I need to return your apron, Ms. Rose.

_Sonic:_ and tails came upstairs from his workshop

_Rouge:_ I think it’s still in the wash lmao

_Amy Rose:_ I can wait! Thank you tho 

_Sonic:_ and he was missing his legs but he said “i’m going for a walk” and left

_Knuckles:_ WHAT

_Tails:_ Wait what

_Rouge:_ Shsjshs pardon

_Amy Rose:_ ???

_Sonic:_ but it wasn’t a walk...he was floating...

_Sonic:_ what does it mean

_Shadow:_ Are you okay.

_Sonic:_ i’m freaking out why were ur legs gone tails 

_Tails:_ It’s your brain! You tell me!

_Sonic:_ but i can’t tell u!!!!

_Amy Rose:_ Tails.

_Amy Rose:_ Did you give Sonic melatonin again.

_Tails:_ ...

_Tails:_ Ah.

_Rouge:_ JDOSBSJSBSS 

_Tails:_ His sleep schedule is so bad! What am I supposed to do, let him run into exhaustion?

_Shadow:_ Yes.

_Knuckles:_ YEA

_Amy Rose:_ Of course not! But you know what it does to the poor guy

_Sonic:_ ur tails weren’t even spinning u were just up there

_Amy Rose:_ Sonic, go back to bed. Catch up on your sleep a bit more. Tails is worried about you

_Sonic:_ ok

  
_Shadow:_ If only it were that easy to get him off my back.

_Rouge:_ That’s why Amy’s the team mom

_Amy Rose:_ -_- sigh

_Amy Rose:_ Shadow...be ready to grill. Just in case


	3. hot tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic is mistakenly added to the girls’ group chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to branch out with the characters I use for this, so Wave is here! I also have plans to include the Chaotix in the future

**_ Amy Rose has added Rouge, Sonic, Wave, and Blaze. _ **

_Rouge:_ Finally!! I’ve been waiting on the edge of my seat here

_Wave:_ yeah oh my god I’ve been DYING to get a tea spillin chat!

_Amy Rose:_ Well I didn’t make it just for that! I just thought having a girl-only chat would be good, especially when we plan get togethers 

_Amy Rose:_ ....though I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t hoping for a little gossip ;)

_Blaze:_ Yes, it’ll be nice to be able to vent with you all. We’re pretty likeminded.

_Wave:_ well I dunno about THAT but y’all are pretty cool. i could stand to spend time talking to more people

_Wave:_ lord knows I’ve had enough of just being around my two knuckleheads 

_Blaze:_ A change of pace can be quite nice.

_Amy Rose:_ Exactly!

_Rouge:_ Exactly

_Rouge:_ Like, living with Shad has been pretty nice. But I can’t wait to get him outta the club! 

_Rouge:_ A new roommate would be a sweet change of pace. Everything’s so booooring since the Eggman attacks have gone down 

_Amy Rose:_ What? Shadow’s leaving?

_Wave:_ omf are you kicking that edge lord out

_Rouge:_ No no no!! He is not getting kicked out oh my godbsjsbs

_Blaze:_ Well thank goodness for that. O_O

_Rouge:_ Of course not!!!! What do y’all take me for

_Rouge:_ No he wants to move out on his own

_Rouge:_ We haven’t found a place for him yet, but I’m sure he has the money

_Blaze:_ Certainly between the two of you, there’s plenty for a nice big house!

_Rouge:_ Well sure but it’s not like he’ll take my money. You know how he is

_Amy Rose:_ Stubborn ass lol

_Wave:_ HA

_Rouge:_ EXACTLYYY

_Rouge:_ I JUST WANNA HELP U, IDIOT!

_Rouge:_ Whatever lmao I know he’ll be fine. It’s just. Ugh

_Amy Rose:_ I get exactly what you mean

_Amy Rose:_ Sonic always lets me help out in battles and stuff but when it comes to anything else it’s like he’s too good for me or something

_Blaze:_ I’m not sure he thinks that. 

_Blaze:_ In fact, I think it’s quite the opposite.

_Wave:_ UR too good for HIM and he damn well knows

_Rouge:_ You’re talkin abt earlier when you offered to help him clean his kitchen, right?

_Amy Rose:_ Well obviously it’s not just that, there are more instances...but yeah, that’s what was on my mind...

_Amy Rose:_ It sounds so silly now that I’m typing it out but like 

_Amy Rose:_ Does he think I’m gonna mess up? I know how to tidy up better than he does! Does he just not want me touching his stuff?

_Rouge:_ Nah he doesn’t want to actually clean is the thing

_Wave:_ duh

_Wave:_ u being there would mean he’d actually have to get it done

_Wave:_ like when it’s Storm’s turn to polish the boards he tells us he’s gonna do it and then he sits around the whole time

_Blaze:_ But if Wave were to be there watching, he’d have to do the polishing. Or at the very least pretend to be doing it.

_Wave:_ yup yup

_Amy Rose:_ Oh my gosh you guys are right!

_Amy Rose:_ I didn’t think about it like that? I guess I took it too personally...

_Rouge:_ Nah don’t worry about it

_Rouge:_ After all if blue boy would just do what he was supposed to you wouldn’t have even offered

_Amy Rose:_ ...You might have a point there too lol 

_Rouge:_ Alright I think Pinky and I have shared enough of our drama, what’s up with your boys?

_Blaze:_ ?

_Blaze:_ Ah, you mean Silver and Wave’s friends.

_Wave:_ LMAO friends

_Wave:_ well they are my friends but Storm’s an ass. that’s nothin new

_Wave:_ Jet’s been pretty chill all things considered 

_Wave:_ we’re running our own mini race tournaments in the town we’re staying at right now and Jet’s been cool about the whole thing

_Wave:_ even managed to fork over some prize money

_Amy Rouge:_ Now that’s certainly a surprise 

_Wave:_ lmao right?

_Amy Rose:_ And you, Blaze?

_Blaze:_ Silver’s good. Same as always.

_Blaze:_ I have no complaints.

_Wave:_ not at all?

_Rouge:_ Not a one?

_Blaze:_ Well I’m sure I could dig something up if I thought long enough, but there’s no use in venting old issues.

_Amy Rose:_ You two really do have a great friendship, huh? 

_Rouge:_ Imagine having a guy friend that doesn’t make you wanna pull your hair out 

_Rouge:_ Couldn’t be me

_Wave:_ couldn’t be me

_Amy Rose:_ :’)

_Sonic:_ aw c’mon how come he gets off so easy???

_Blaze:_ Um?

_Rouge:_ ?????

_Sonic:_ oh

_Sonic:_ oops

_Wave:_ bruh 

_Wave:_ how did u get in this chat? have ur lil fox boy play hacker? 

_Amy Rose:_ SONIC!!!

_Sonic:_ no no pls i didn’t

_Sonic:_ i’ve been here the whole time i think Amy added me by accident 

_Amy Rose:_ Gosh, I totally did

_Amy Rose:_ I’m so sorry, girls!!!!

_Blaze:_ It’s alright, Amy. We all make mistakes.

_Rouge:_ Yeah and besides, he could’ve left as soon as he realized what this chat was! I’m not letting ya off the hook that easy, you little sneak 

_Sonic:_ damn

_Sonic:_ i’m sorry I just. it was so juicy

_Blaze:_ Well since you’re here. You might as well apologize to Amy for the misunderstanding earlier.

_Blaze:_ You didn’t truly think less of her cleaning skills, did you?

_Sonic:_ no of course not!!

_Sonic:_ y’all were right on the mark, i just didn’t want to actually do anything

_Amy Rose:_ Ugh why are you like this

_** Wave has kicked Sonic. ** _

_Wave:_ evil little man.

_Blaze:_ Evil.

_Rouge:_ Evil!

_Amy Rose:_ Ok ok haha 

_Amy Rose:_ At least we can ACTUALLY gossip freely now

_Rouge:_ So it IS just a gossip channel then ;P

_Amy Rose:_ Oh shut it, you!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to sound off in the comments abt this bc I’ve been thinking abt it: Would y’all be alright if I added or even just hinted at ships in the future? Or do u like that it’s just a general fic? 
> 
> I can’t promise that I won’t make jokes and nods to ships here and there regardless, but ig I just wanna kno if making them overt would scare ppl off lmao


	4. stuffed animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cream asks Charmy and Tails what she should name her new stuffed animal. It turns out to be more of a heated than she expected, and reinforcements are called upon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So awhile back I read this comment from thesolarflares: “if you need ideas, here’s one based on my own group chat interactions: had them come up with names for one of my stuffed animals and now it has a really long name consisting of a normal first name, curse words, and ending in Sprite Pepsi.”
> 
> Like before when using an actual chat experience as a prompt, I changed a ton of details so it’s loosely inspired. But I thought this could make a cute chapter! Thank you so much for the suggestion and for commenting in general! I've really appreciated the love y'all have been giving me for this fic <3

**_ Tails has added Sonic.  _ **

_Charmy:_ thatz not fair!!!!! hez a biased source >:0000

_Tails:_ He has good taste!!

_Cream:_ Guys please don’t argue again ( ☍ ﹏ ⁰) ｡

_Cream:_ I value Mister Sonic’s opinion! He’s a fine choice!

_Sonic:_ what have i been thrown in the middle of

_Tails:_ Ok Sonic.

_Tails:_ Hypothetically, if you were to get a stuffed triceratops. What would you name it?

_Charmy:_ NO!!!! He needz 2 pick from the 2 we picked!!!!!

_Sonic:_ oh this is a multiple choice test

_Tails:_ Sure

_Tails:_ But the right answer is Aqua.

_Charmy:_ ITZ NOOOOT ITZ SLAYER

_Tails:_ TRICERATOPS WERE HERBIVORES! THEY WEREN’T SLAYING ANYTHING!

_Charmy:_ SO??????

_Sonic:_ ok

_Sonic:_ who’s stuffed dinosaur are we even talking about

_Cream:_ Mine! Here let me take a picture 

_Cream:_ [friend.jpg](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51vbQRaDfuL._AC_SL1000_.jpg)

_Sonic:_ awe 

_Sonic:_ so it’s between Aqua and Slayer...

_Charmy:_ it shouldn’t b that hard

_Sonic:_ well see i was gonna suggest Rex

_Charmy:_ ?!?!?!? BOI

_Tails:_ It’s not a T-Rex!!

_Sonic:_ but that’s why it’s a good name! it’s ironic 

_Tails:_ Ugh

_Tails:_ I take it back your taste is terrible

_Sonic:_ hey!!

_Cream:_ Oh no! Rex is a cute name too! (ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)

_Charmy_ : thiz got us nowhere

_Charmy:_ i’m bringing in my own backup!!

_** Charmy has added Espio. ** _

_Charmy:_ ESPIO TELL THEM SLAYER IZ THE BEST NAME

_Espio:_ What.

_Charmy:_ JUZT DO IT OMG

_Espio:_ Slayer is the best name.

_Espio:_ Is that all?

_Sonic:_ hold up hold up slow down

_Sonic:_ he doesn’t kno the situation 

_Espio:_ There’s a situation?

_Cream:_ [friend.jpg](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51vbQRaDfuL._AC_SL1000_.jpg)

_Cream:_ We’re naming my new friend!

_Espio:_ Cute.

_Cream:_ ( ◕ ‿ ◕✿ )

_Tails:_ I suggested Aqua. Simple, cute names are best for these things.

_Charmy:_ but Slayer iz coolerrrrr

_Sonic:_ and i! just thought Rex would be funny!

_Espio:_ ...Well...I don’t feel like any of those particularly fit.

_Espio:_ I’m afraid they look like a Teapot to me.

_Charmy:_ TEAPOT............

_Espio:_ Yes, Teapot.

_Espio:_ See, the horn on the top of their nose is the spout.

_Tails:_ I’m. I’m speechless.

_Cream:_ Well I could ask Mama!

_Cream:_ She likes to help me name my toys ( ＾ｖ＾）

_Sonic:_ ya might as well lol

**_ Cream has added Vanilla. _ **

_Cream:_ Mama! We need your help!

_Vanilla:_ Sweetie, I’m just in the other room! You can talk to me in person, can’t you?

_Cream:_ I wasn’t sure if you were busy making something

_Cream:_ Plus everyone’s already here so they can see what you say!

_Vanilla:_ Ah, I see! What seems to be the problem? 

_Cream:_ I asked Tails and Charmy what I should name the toy you bought me

_Tails:_ But we had very different ideas...

_Charmy:_ so we added Sonic and Espio 2!!

_Sonic:_ we seem to have made it worse haha

_Vanilla:_ Well, what were the options?

_Espio:_ I believe right now we’re at Aqua, Slayer, Rex, and Teapot. 

_Vanilla:_ Those are good! You’re all quite creative <3

_Vanilla:_ Cream, you should choose whichever name makes you happiest.

_Cream:_ But that’s why it’s hard Mama!

_Cream:_ I like all the names because I like all my friends so much ( ； ∀ ； )

_Vanilla:_ Is that little man crying?

_Vanilla:_ There’s no need to cry! Just think about it for a bit longer! Whatever name you’ll pick will be special enough! 

_Sonic:_ awe x2

_Tails:_ Very wholesome, ma’am

_Vanilla:_ I do try. :)

_Cream:_ Oh! I’ve got it!

_Charmy:_ yea?!

_Cream:_ Yes! If I can’t choose one name, then I’ll use them all!

_Espio:_ Oh?

_Tails:_ Wh

_Tails:_ How?

_Cream:_ Aqua Teapot Slayer Rex!

_Cream:_ A first and last name and two middle names

_Cream:_ That way no one is sad! And all the love you put into your ideas stays with my toy!

_Sonic:_ this is too pure i can’t do this

_Tails:_ Cream holds her title as the best out of all of us 

_Charmy:_ we luv a wholesome queen 

_Espio:_ If that’s done, can you get back to cleaning your room, Charmy? It’s been an hour and I haven’t heard the vacuum turn on. Not even once. 

_Charmy:_ SHHHSVSHSH ESPIO DON’T OUT ME LIKE THAT

_Tails:_ HA

_Cream:_ ( ᗒᗜᗕ ) ՛ ̵̖

_Sonic:_ brutal 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a friend whose online name is Charmi, so I kept needing to correct myself from typing that spelling instead of Charmy ;w; I’m sure they don’t read this story but I think they’d get a kick out of that


	5. furniture shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow is moving into his own place soon, but the previous owners didn’t leave their sofa behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had this chapter planned for a little while, and I was gonna have it be later in the timeline. But there were a few factors that pushed it up. First, I actually had to go furniture shopping with my ma (It was kind of a scary thing to do since I've been self isolating this whole time! Getting my temperature checked at the door was a weird experience). Second, there’s been a lot of debate on my Twitter timeline about Sega’s current characterization of Shadow. I guess I wanted to put my foot down on my interpretation here haha
> 
> Thanks for reading my rambling! Please enjoy!

_** Shadow has added Sonic, Amy Rose, and Rouge ** _

_Shadow:_ [store.jpg](https://cms.qz.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/08/IKEA1.jpg?quality=75&strip=all&w=1600&h=900&crop=1)

_Shadow:_ Help.

_Sonic:_ wh 

_Amy Rose_ : Where are you right now?

_Rouge:_ Are you already buying furniture?

_Shadow:_ I move into the apartment in a week. It came with a lot of furniture, but no couch.

_Rouge:_ A WEEK? ALREADY?!

_Sonic:_ why’d the previous owner leave everything but the couch

_Shadow:_ I didn’t ask.

_Shadow:_ I have no idea what I’m doing here.

_Shadow:_ I tried to call someone, but none of you would pick up.

_Rouge:_ Well sorry hon I’ve been in and out of meetings most of the day! Lucky you added me on my lunch break

_Amy Rose:_ And I’ve been busy baking!

_Sonic:_ why are u asking us

_Shadow_ : Obviously I would ask Rouge about this, so I called her first. But she refused to pick up, so I thought Ms. Rose would be the next option since she has an eye for interior decorating. 

_Amy Rose_ : Aw, really? That’s so sweet!

_Shadow:_ It’s not really a compliment, just a statement of fact. 

_Rouge_ : You’re allowed to say nice things and still be cool, you know :P 

_Shadow:_ Hmph.

_Sonic_ : i’ll never get over how u type ur lil emo noises LMAO

_Sonic_ : wait was i the one u called after Amy then 

_Shadow_ : Yes.

_Sonic_ : why?

_Shadow_ : That’s a good question.

_Shadow_ : I like the way your home looks, I suppose.

_Sonic_ : thanks?

_Rouge_ : Or you’re hoping Sonic will spend time at your place ;) so you want his opinion ;)))

_Shadow_ : I’m going to beat you with a rock.

_Shadow_ : Anyway. It doesn’t matter why I called you three. I’m standing in the middle of this foreign furniture store tapping on my phone and the employees keep looking at me. 

_Shadow_ : Where do I even start?

_Amy Rose_ : Okay, okay, calm down! 

_Shadow_ : I am calm.

_Rouge_ : Suuure

_Shadow_ : I AM CALM.

_Sonic_ : very normal and calm behavior 

_Amy Rose_ : I think you ought to ask those employees for help! Show them pictures of the space if you have any, or just describe the colors of the room to start

_Shadow_ : Alright. I have a few photos from the apartment’s listing, I believe. 

_Rouge_ : And think about what kind of couch you want

_Rouge_ : Are you looking for a sectional? Do you need a sofa bed? Stuff like that 

_Rouge:_ Then what about the style? More modern or vintage?

_Shadow_ : Ah.

_Amy Rose_ : You might get the option to choose what fabric you want when you order the couch! It depends on the company I guess, but I’d recommend sitting on a few of the displays to figure out what’s most comfortable so you can look for whatever that is 

_Shadow_ : Um.

_Rouge_ : I feel like leather suits your vibe, Shad

_Amy Rose_ : Oh, I’m not a fan of leather personally. Not as comfy! Not that it’s my house though, you can get leather if you like it

_Shadow_ : Hm.

_Sonic_ : Shadow

_Shadow_ : What.

_Sonic_ : i’m sure whatever u pick is gonna look fine 

_Sonic_ : there’s no right or wrong answer here. just pick what u like. u have ur own place, this is the time to really make what u want out of it

_Shadow_ : ...

_Shadow_ : I’m not used to having a space that’s completely my own.

_Sonic_ : u gonna get lonely? :’(((

_Shadow_ : Ugh. No. I prefer being by myself.

_Shadow_ : But...I’ll admit. It’ll be strange not sharing a space with you, Rouge.

_Rouge_ : Awwwww sweetie I’ll visit you all the time! 

_Shadow_ : Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.

_Amy Rose_ : We can throw a little house warming party! I’ll make any snacks you want

_Shadow_ : I don’t like parties. But I won’t say no to brownies.

_Amy Rose_ : I’ll buy the ingredients on my next shopping trip then :D

_Sonic_ : hey. if u need anything else, just ask us, ok? 

_Shadow_ : ...

_Shadow_ : I will. Thank you all.

_Shadow_ : I’ll go speak with an employee now.

_Rouge_ : Have fun~

_Amy Rose_ : Good luck!!!!

_Sonic_ : send pics when u find a nice one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you already tell which ship I’m leaning towards adding....lmao


	6. dungeon crawling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails offered to run a D&D session for Sonic and the Chaotix. These things take proper planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch as the subjects of these chapters get more and more niche until it loses all sense
> 
> I like Dungeons and Dragons but I suck at wrapping my head around the proper rules so please forgive any mistakes I may have made

_** Tails has added Sonic, Charmy, Espio, and Vector to the chat. ** _

_Tails:_ Just checking to make sure everyone has their character sheets ready for tomorrow’s game!

_Sonic:_ yea boiii

_Charmy:_ YAAA i made my dude PERFECT

_Espio:_ Well...if I’m being honest...

_Vector:_ None A This Makes A LICK Of Sense!

_Espio:_ Yes, that.

_Espio:_ I did the ability rolls as you suggested. So I believe my scores are correct. But I’m confused on the spells.

_Tails:_ Well here, if you’ve got your player’s handbook nearby, let’s go over things! What about the spells made you confused?

_Espio:_ How do I know which spells I can have?

_Tails:_ Cleric, right?

_Espio:_ Yes.

_Tails:_ If you check the table on the cleric page, it’ll tell you how many cantrips you know and how many spell slots you have!

_Tails:_ Then you need to flip to the spell pages and see which cantrips and spells a level one cleric can learn! From that list, pick whatever you’d like!

_Espio:_ Hm. I’ll do my best.

_Vector:_ Whaaa Where Do I Get My Spells?

_Sonic:_ ur not a spell caster class, dingus

_Vector:_ SHUT UP, ASS

_Espio:_ LANGUAGE. Charmy is in this chat.

_Charmy:_ u kno im uzed 2 it rite??

_Espio:_ Unacceptable. Get un-used to it.

_Sonic:_ i can never tell when ur being serious or when ur joking

_Vector:_ OH I Get The Rage Things Instead, That’s Right

_Tails:_ Yeah! You can go into your rage mode during battle and get some helpful bonuses!

_Vector:_ SWEET

_Vector:_ Grungor The Great Is Gonna Be The GOAT

_Charmy:_ POGGERS

_Espio:_ Please tell me you didn’t name your character “Grungor”.

_Vector:_ WHAAAAAT It’s A Good Orc Name

_Vector:_ What Did You Name Your Lame-o Dragon Dude Then?

_Espio:_ Barnabus Darrington.

_Vector:_ ...

_Vector:_ Damn That’s Good

_Espio:_ Language.

_Espio:_ And thank you, I tried to choose a name that sounded nice and proper. He’s of a noble past, after all.

_Tails:_ I’m actually glad we’re discussing this because I wanted to take notes on your characters before we started! Can you tell us a bit more about Barnabus’s backstory?

_Espio:_ Certainly.

_Espio:_ His father was the right hand to the king, so he lived a very fine life of luxury. Then his father conspired to kill the king, failed miserably, and was executed, leaving his mother and himself to fend for themselves. Of course, they had to leave their kingdom for another, and Barnabus found a spot he could let his mother stay in. He sends all his gold and treasures back to her so she may still have a piece of the luxury she once had.

_Sonic:_ oh. oh wow

_Sonic:_ Espio ur good at this already

_Tails:_ What about Grungor? What’s his past like?

_Vector:_ He Was BORN. He ATE. He SLEPT. He DRANK. He Got HORDES OF BABES. Now He’s Out Crushing Skulls For Gold.

_Charmy:_ COOL!!!!

_Espio:_ Figures. 

_Sonic:_ why am i not surprised. he’s just u with commitment issues

_Vector:_ EXCUSE ME?!?

_Espio:_ Ha!

_Vector:_ You Know NOTHING Of Grungor.

_Tails:_ Charmy, can you tell me about your character?

_Charmy:_ YEAA MY TURN MY TURN

_Charmy:_ ok so her name is Gracie she’z a halfling ranger!!

_Charmy:_ she wuz raized by her 2 dadz in the forest! a bear and a panther!!

_Sonic:_ this sounds familiar

_Charmy:_ her dadz were master detectivez! they could figure out any crime in the whole forest!!

_Sonic:_ this sounds familiar in several ways

_Charmy:_ 1 time they even took down the whole Deer Mafia!! so she wantz to be a cool detective just like them!!! and she haz the COOLEST CROSSBOW EVERRRR itz got like. flame patternz carved in the sidez. like on the wood part

_Espio:_ She sounds lovely, Charmy! So cool!

_Vector:_ Yeah Good Job, Kid!

_Tails:_ And Sonic?

_Sonic:_ Clover Copperfield. human rogue. they have amnesia so they don’t kno anything abt their backstory. their motto is steal fast eat ass

_Tails:_ Lovely.

_Espio:_ L a n g u a g e.

_Tails:_ This is about what I expected haha

_Tails:_ But I’m excited to play with you all!! I’ve only ever played with Sonic and Amy and sometimes Knuckles

_Tails:_ But it’s also my first time DMing so I hope it’ll be fun!

_Sonic:_ ur gonna do gr8 bro

_Charmy:_ YEEE UR GONNA BE THE BEST DM EVER U ALWAYS HAVE COOL STORIEZ

_Espio:_ Vector and I will pick up food on our way there tomorrow. As I understand, food is an important part of the experience.

_Vector:_ Cheese Pizza Sound Good, Lads?

_Sonic:_ perfect

_Tails:_ Sounds great!

_Charmy:_ YEAYAYDHAKSBS

_Espio:_ I’m going to go make sure Charmy gets to bed, then. See you all tomorrow.

_Vector:_ And If I Don’t Help Him He’s Gonna Give Me The Stink Eye The Whole Session So I’ma See Y’all Later

_Sonic:_ yea yea good luck m’dudes

_Sonic:_ long distance salute 

_Sonic:_ oh ya Tails u need to go to bed soon too. won’t come check on u cuz i trust u but don’t stay up late planning 

_Tails:_ Okay okay okay okay


	7. text arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic is once again dragged into the kids' chat to settle an argument, but this one's a bit more serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh

_** Cream has added Sonic to the chat. ** _

_Cream:_ Mister Sonic please help!

_Charmy:_ HOW COULD U SAY THT TO ME.

_Tails:_ I’m not wrong.

_Sonic:_ uh. woah. ok.

_Tails:_ Cream! Why did you add him?!?!?

_Cream:_ You two won’t stop fighting and you won’t listen to me! 

_Cream:_ Please Mister Sonic, they’ve been at it for a long time and I want to go back to being friends again!

_Charmy:_ WHY WOULD I BEE FRIENDZ WITH THIS JERK 

_Charmy:_ AFTER HE JUZT TOLD ME

_Charmy:_ THAT IM BASICALLY USELESS

_Tails:_ That is NOT what I said!

_Sonic:_ yea that doesn’t sound like Tails

_Charmy:_ YOU JUZT GOT HERE AND YOU DON’T KNO ANYTHING!!!!

_Charmy:_ OFC U TAKE HIZ SIDE U ALWAYZ WOULD

_Sonic:_ c’mon man that’s not fair 

_Sonic:_ maybe instead of blowing up at me u can explain what’s happening? what’s the big fight abt 

_Charmy:_ fine whatever whatever

_Charmy:_ Tailz said that robots keep getting smarter so soon they’ll be able 2 solve crimez by themselvez with their. with their stupid robo logic or whatever

_Charmy:_ and that me and Boss and Espio won’t be the onez doing detective stuffz

_Charmy:_ AKA i’m not needed and neither are they

_Sonic:_ yeesh 

_Cream:_ He didn’t mean it like that! I’m sure! 

_Sonic:_ yeah, Tails, that’s pretty rough. what’s up with u?

_Tails:_ He started it. 

_Sonic:_ errr! wrong answer, bud.

_Tails:_ No! He was waving off my stuff first!! He went on and on and on about his last job and I talked with him about it like any GOOD FRIEND would. And I tried to be supportive!

_Tails:_ But as soon as I bring up what I’VE been up to it’s all “Sounds boring, can we talk about something else?” 

_Sonic:_ ok i get that. frustrating stuff. Charmy needs to apologize too then.

_Sonic:_ but that does not give u the right to say something just to hurt him. u kno better than that.

_Charmy:_ HOW IZ THAT EVEN THE SAME LEVEL

_Charmy:_ SO I DIDN’T WANNA READ ABT UR FIFTH LIE DETECTOR THAT WON’T WORK! WHO CAREZ???

_Sonic:_ hey! hold on!

_Tails:_ YOU’RE TELLING ME TO RESPECT YOUR JOB BUT YOU’RE SAYING NO ONE CARES ABOUT MINE.

_Tails:_ IS THAT NOT MESSED UP TO YOU?

_Cream:_ Guys please...You both care about each other and your jobs! I know you do! Neither of you mean it!

_Cream:_ Can we just put this behind us?

_Tails:_ NO.

_Charmy:_ BUTT OUT, CREAM.

_Sonic:_ Hey. That is enough.

_** Cream has left the chat.  ** _

_Charmy:_ wh

_Tails:_ Oh crap

_Tails:_ What did you go and say that for?

_Charmy:_ like u were any nicer??

_Sonic:_ Miles. Charmy. 

_Sonic:_ You both know that you’re being ridiculous, right?

_Sonic:_ Both of you are great at what you do. You’d have to be idiots to not see that. And I know you’re both smart.

_Sonic:_ And I also know that you two are friends. You love each other. When you love somebody, you need to show that you care. You need to respect and support them. And when you have a problem with someone, you tell them how they’re hurting you. IN PERSON, not over text. You APOLOGIZE. And you act better.

_Sonic:_ But since you two were so stubborn to keep this in a group chat conversation, I want to see the apology. 

_Tails:_ .

_Tails:_ I’m really sorry, Charmy. 

_Tails:_ I don’t actually think that you’re useless, or that Vector or Espio is. You three do really impressive work. I just felt bad and I wanted to get back at you.

_Charmy:_ i didn’t mean 2 make u feel that bad either. ur inventions don’t alwayz make sense 2 me, but maybe if i paid attention i would learn more abt them and get excited abt them. even if I didn’t, I think ur rlly cool for being able 2 make them. 

_Charmy:_ so i’m sorry 2

_Sonic:_ good. but u both have 1 more apology to go

_Charmy:_ gggh Cream. 

_Tails:_ Poor Cream...

_Charmy:_ i feel rlly bad abt what i said

_Charmy:_ mayb i’ll go 2 her house with a snack or somethign to say sorry

_Tails:_ I’ll come too, if that’s okay...I think we have those fruit snacks she likes so...

_Sonic:_ we um. maybe have only red ones left

_Tails:_ ...Seriously. ALL the other colors are gone?

_Sonic:_ oops 

_Tails:_ Ha

_Tails:_ I’ll make do.

_Charmy:_ soundz gud 2 me. i’ll meet u there

_Sonic:_ sigh

_Sonic:_ next time u 3 have a big argument can u get somebody else in here

_Sonic:_ no offense. but u kids are kinda scary. i need a whole nap.

_** Sonic has added Cream to the group chat. ** _

_** Sonic has left the group chat.  ** _

* * *

_Sonic:_ “And I also know that you two are friends. You love each other. When you love somebody, you need to show that you care. You need to respect and support them. And when you have a problem with someone, you tell them how they’re hurting you. IN PERSON, not over text. You APOLOGIZE. And you act better.”

_Sonic:_ is tht. ok.

_Sonic:_ i kinda just said whatever I thought u would say in this situation so

_Amy Rose:_ It sounds just fine to me

_Amy Rose:_ I think you’re worrying too much! You know these kids, they’ll listen to you as long as you’re clear and stern

_Sonic:_ well i kno tht but like

_Sonic:_ i still don’t wanna say somethin wrong? like if they rlly are gonna listen to me i gotta make sure i say the right thing

_Sonic:_ i rlly wish Cream added u...u would’ve gotten this over with way before i can

_Sonic:_ hell, Shadow would be a better choice than me. at least he knos abt tough love 

_Amy Rose:_ Again, you’re worrying too much! 

_Amy Rose:_ They look up to you a lot, you know

_Amy Rose:_ We all fight Eggman and every other bad guy that threatens the planet. But you’re the big hero that leads us and finishes them off

_Sonic:_ well running and punching is a lot simpler than patching up relationships

_Sonic:_ that’s the kinda thing i’m not good at

_Sonic:_ u of all ppl would kno

_Amy Rose:_ Sonic. You know I’m fine, right? I don’t hold anything against you.

_Sonic:_ well

_Amy Rose:_ We’re okay, you and me. You’re one of my closest friends. Nothing’s gonna change that

_Sonic:_ ok

_Sonic:_ thx Ames

_Amy Rose:_ No problem :)

_Sonic:_ they apologized and now they’re going to visit Cream to make sure she’s ok

_Sonic:_ so ig my work here is done

_Amy Rose:_ Nice! Now maybe you can finish taking out the trash like you were supposed to do before all this 

_Sonic:_ ugggh ur just gonna remind me like that??

_Sonic:_ so mean

_Amy Rose:_ Lol!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A completely serious chapter? In MY chat fic? It’s more likely than u think
> 
> This might not be a one-off thing, but rest assured, the majority of this fic will be light hearted. I just wanted a lil sprinkle. A lil taste.


	8. baking bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow has some things he needs to get off his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another comment inspired chapter! Well sort of. All the way back on chapter five, Chardon said: “ I guess you could have a conversation about cooking, or how it feels to live alone, or plants / pets :)”
> 
> I liked the idea of using cooking and living alone, though I’m not sure this is exactly what you had in mind? Either way, thank you for your suggestion, as well as for reading and commenting in general!

_Shadow:_ Does anyone want any banana bread?

_Sonic:_ wh

_Sonic:_ i mean yeah always

_Tails:_ Why are you asking? 

_Shadow:_ I. Have banana bread.

_Shadow:_ Do you want one to share or one for each of you?

_Tails:_ Oh you have two? That’d be great!

_Tails:_ Last time I bought some, Sonic ate it all and I never got my own piece

_Sonic:_ allegedly 

_Amy Rose:_ Oh man! Would’ve loved to try your bread, Shadow!! 

_Shadow:_ You can. I’ll bring you a loaf too.

_Amy Rose:_ No, I don’t wanna be a bother!

_Shadow:_ I already have the bread. Just take one. Or a couple.

_Rouge:_ Sweetie how much bread did you make

_Shadow:_ .

_Shadow:_ Do you want a loaf too?

_Rouge:_ Obviously

_Sonic:_ Shads u didn’t answer the question

_Knuckles:_ I WANT SOM!! HELL YEAH

_Knuckles:_ BUT UHH I CAN COME PICK IT UP I DON’T WANT YOU SKULKING AROUND MY ISLAND

_Shadow:_ I suppose that works just as well. 

_Amy Rose:_ I bet Big and Cream would like some! If you drop it off with me I can get it to them no problem :D

_Shadow:_ Sounds good.

_Rouge:_ Shadow what in the hell

_** Shadow has added Espio and Vector to the chat. ** _

_Shadow:_ Do you two want some banana bread?

_Espio:_ Oh! Thank you, but our house doesn’t eat that a lot.

_Vector:_ Espioooo Bruhhhh

_Vector:_ Why Are You Passing Up Free Food On My Behalf?

_Shadow:_ Would cupcakes be better?

_Vector:_ Oh! Yes! 

_Vector:_ I’m Saying Yes To That One! We’re Getting Those, Es!

_Espio:_ That’s fine, Charmy deserves a treat. He’s been doing great work in this recent case.

_Rouge:_ YOU MADE CUPCAKES TOO??

_Shadow:_ Yes.

_Shadow:_ Though I’ve eaten a good amount of those by now, I still have plenty I can hand out. Maybe I should’ve offered them earlier.

_Shadow:_ While I’m at that, I should mention I also have brownies and sugar cookies I can bring.

_Sonic:_ yooo gimme like one of each

_Amy Rose:_ You’ve been holding out on us! Lol!

_Rouge:_ You NEVER baked this much for me :((((

_Shadow:_ Can it.

_Shadow:_ I never bothered to make the time.

_Tails:_ But now it seems like you have way TOO much time...Do you ever rest?

_Shadow:_ .

_Shadow:_ So do you want one of everything too or do you just want two banana bread loafs?

_Rouge:_ Shadow, be real with me. What’s up with you?

_Shadow:_ Hmph.

_Shadow:_ G.U.N. hasn’t had a particularly busy schedule for me lately. I suppose when that happened before, I was used to helping out around your club. 

_Shadow:_ Now that I’m living here, I suppose I just have more free time and not much to fill it with.

_Knuckles:_ YOU DIDN’T HAVE ANY OTHER HOBBIES?

_Shadow:_ You’re hardly one to talk. You never leave your post.

_Knuckles:_ BUT I STILL DO STUFF

_Knuckles:_ I HAVE MY SWITVH. AND I HAVE PHONE APPS

_Knuckles:_ SWITCH

_Tails:_ That reminds me! Knux, you ever finish that anime I told you about?

_Knuckles:_ YEAH IT WAS OK I GUESS

_Knuckles:_ SPORTS ONES ARE BETTER 

_Tails:_ Spoken like a true heathen, but okay.

_Shadow:_ Which one? Knuckles, you still haven’t watched Kill la Kill. 

_Rouge:_ Hey hey hey! Get back on topic!

_Rouge:_ I never realized you didn’t have anything going on! If I had I woulda invited you over more! 

_Shadow:_ That’s not necessary. I’ve said I like to be alone in my apartment. I wasn’t lying.

_Shadow:_ Just because I don’t have anything to do doesn’t mean I’m “lonely”. 

_Sonic:_ if u say so

_Sonic:_ eye roll emoji

_Shadow:_ Typing that out doesn’t make the emoji appear, idiot.

_Sonic:_ all i’m saying is stress baking is a thing

_Sonic:_ so u can admit that the big edge hedge has a soft side! we srsly won’t judge

_Sonic:_ we already know it to be tru

_Shadow:_ Shut up. You don’t know anything.

_Shadow:_ You can forget about your precious sweets. I’m keeping them now.

_Sonic:_ WHAT NO NOOO

_Shadow:_ You’ll still get yours, Miles.

_Tails:_ Lol nice

_Sonic:_ BUT

_Rouge:_ I Would like to try your brownies...but we are in fact having a talk when you bring them to me

_Rouge:_ If you really don’t want more visitors, we can even just brainstorm other things for you to do that are less. Expensive. And wasteful

_Amy Rose:_ I was just thinking about that...that many ingredients couldn’t have been cheap

_Vector:_ Yeah How Many Bananas Died For This?

_Shadow:_ G.U.N. pays well and you know as well as I do that certain people around here have bottomless pits for stomachs. 

_Sonic:_ i’m coming over

_Shadow:_ WHAT? 

_Shadow:_ I mean.

_Shadow:_ No. Don’t bother. 

_Sonic:_ i’m getting a piece of that banana bread! 

_Sonic:_ i’ll even help you make the deliveries in exchange just pls 

_Shadow:_ Ugh. 

_Shadow:_ You have five minutes.

_Sonic:_ b there in 2!

_Amy Rose:_ Well now at least you won’t be alone! :)

_Shadow:_ Whatever. 


	9. meta fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few things are as fun as a group of friends coming together to join a fandom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For most chapters like this I would just use the name of an actual property (like I did with Animal Crossing and D&D) but since this is more about the fandom experience in general, not one specific fandom, I didn’t. In Sonic Boom, they reference a game called Tomatopotamus, so I made up some characters that might be in the game and then I gave it a show. Bing bang boom
> 
> If any of the chapters are OOC, it’s this one. I had a lot of fun writing it though so I have no regrets
> 
> ALSO IMPORTANT I used a fake website name in this chapter, I assume the site doesn't exist but like. Idk haha

_Sonic:_ ok so

_Sonic:_ Tails and i finally caved

_Sonic:_ we are officially caught up with Tomatopatamus X

_Amy Rose:_ No way!!!!!

_Knuckles:_ ABOUT DAMN TIME

_Amy Rose:_ No kidding, we’ve been hounding you for months!

_Sonic:_ yea yea but u kno how i am, the more u nag me to watch something, the less i wanna do it

_Tails:_ To be honest, I was kinda worried to start it because I get sucked into these things so easily

_Tails:_ And I still wasn’t totally over the ending of the last Tomatopotamus series

_Tails:_ But of course you were all right and now we’re hooked

_Rouge:_ If only you boys hadn’t decided to do it during the long hiatus.....

_Shadow:_ Rip.

_Amy Rose:_ Shush! We can cry about that later 

_Amy Rose:_ I! Want! To! Talk! Headcanons!

_Knuckles:_ I SWEAR IF YOU GUYS START ARGUING ABOUT TOMATOPATAMUS SEXUALITIES AGAIN I’M LEAVING ALL OF MY CHATS

_Amy Rose:_ I don’t wanna argue I just wanna talk!!!

_Amy Rose:_ ...

_Amy Rose:_ That being said,

_Sonic:_ Tomatopotamus is gay

_Knuckles:_ SONIC DO YOU NOT READ WHAT I SEND

_Sonic:_ she was gonna ask anyway

_Sonic:_ Tails and i had a lengthy discussion abt this during that boring ass scene where Fruitelope explained his plan for like ten mins

_Shadow:_ What the hell is your problem? That scene established so much about his character.

_Sonic:_ it was BORING idc idc 

_Tails:_ Yeah we landed on gay and trans

_Amy Rose:_ I can respect that, I can respect that! 

_Amy Rose:_ He felt very pan to me though 

_Tails:_ Could see that too!

_Sonic:_ i felt like he only ever vibed with the dudes tho

_Rouge:_ Ohoho don’t tell me...you ship him with Squashidile?

_Knuckles:_ NO

_Amy Rose:_ No!!!!

_Sonic:_ uhhh

_Sonic:_ oops? 

_Rouge:_ HAHAHAHSHDJDJDJ

Shadow: The taste is immaculate in the chat this evening.

_Tails:_ I’m sorry guys...I tried to tell him...He wouldn’t listen...

_Tails:_ Lentilion is too good for him but they love each other anyway!

_Sonic:_ nahh 

_Amy Rose:_ You never get into shipping with us but then the first time you do, This is what you do to us

_Knuckles:_ UGH BETRAYAL

_Knuckles:_ TEAM TOMATOLENTIL

Shadow: I thought you conceded that both couples were good, Ms. Rose.

_Amy Rose:_ I said TomatoSquash was good in that one fic I found! Not in canon

_Amy Rose:_ Besides, that author could make any ship work. They’re a legend

_Shadow:_ Ah, my mistake then.

_Shadow:_ I suppose there’s no accounting for bad taste.

_Knuckles:_ WOW

_Sonic:_ oh god haha 

_Rouge:_ I’m SO glad this is the one hill you’re willing to die on, bud 

_Shadow:_ You made me watch the whole thing twice and I barely even liked it to begin with. I had to latch onto something to get by. 

_Amy Rose:_ Okay now that I brought it up I have to send the link 

_Amy Rose:_ tomatoarchives.com/user/flowersforthecrocodile

_Amy Rose:_ If for some reason you ever get the urge to read fanfic. This is the person

_Amy Rose:_ I have stayed up so many nights with their fics!! Their work is godly 

_Rouge:_ Oh I looooved their night club AU!

_Amy Rose:_ Their coffee shop AU...

_Knuckles:_ READ THE CHAT FIC LOL ITS SO FUNNY

_Sonic:_ i might check em out later if i get bored 

_Tails:_ I don’t really read fanfiction! Sorry!

_Tails:_ Though I’m impressed by the fact they have a twenty chapter fic just about a flower shop

_Amy Rose:_ That’s their best one!!! They’re even writing a sequel soon aaaahhhhh!!!!!

_Shadow:_ They’re fine, I suppose. Surely there’s better work out there.

_Shadow:_ Not that I read much fanfiction.

_Sonic:_ dude the moment u find urself arguing abt ships, u are no longer “too good” for fanfic

_Sonic:_ might as well give in now

_Rouge:_ Cringe culture is dead, babe!

_Shadow:_ It’s not about that. I just have better things to do with my time.

_Rouge:_ Like what? Bake more brownies? Lmao

_Shadow:_ You shut your mouth.

* * *

_Amy Rose:_ Guys guys guys guys guys!

_Amy Rose:_ flowersforthecrocodile updated the soulmate fic!!! Go read go read

_Rouge:_ Whaaaaat no way!

_Rouge:_ “Did Squashidile not care that he’d finally said those three words? Was he that cold?” No sweetie he’s just dumb

_Amy Rose:_ Poor Squashidile doesn’t understand his emotions well because he never got to feel them...

_Rouge:_ The tragedy! It is tasty

_Sonic:_ god i hate slow burn

_Sonic:_ if ur gonna kiss then kiss it ain’t that hard

_Knuckles:_ AGREED

_Shadow:_ Slow burn is just realistic. You all are impatient.

_Amy Rose:_ You’re right but I hate it!! I’ve invested so much time and love into this and they haven’t even held hands!!!

_Tails:_ This is literally why I don’t read fanfiction

_Tails:_ It sucks the soul out of me

_Rouge:_ THE CLIFFHANGER!?!? >:0

_Amy Rose:_ The cliffhangerrr

_Sonic:_ goddd 

_Sonic:_ u were right Ames this writer rules

_Sonic:_ they don’t always write my taste but damn when they do

_Sonic:_ also Shads u gotta give this a try 

_Sonic:_ I kno ur starving for more TomatoSquash content

_Shadow:_ I’m not, really.

_Sonic:_ yea u are i can smell it

_Tails:_ Gross!

_Knuckles:_ GROSS

* * *

_Rouge:_ Hello gang and welcome back to my live reading of flowersforthecrocodile’s fanfic 

_Amy Rose:_ Ahh yes! The best part of the week

_Sonic:_ i think i look forward to ur reactions more than the actual updates 

_Shadow:_ Can you make it quick? I had actual things to discuss with you and possibly the others. 

_Rouge:_ I already said I’d help move your stupid furniture now shushushush I’m Reading

_Shadow:_ Yes, but what TIME would work best for you?

_Rouge:_ Some Time

_Amy Rose:_ Let the woman read, Shadow!! This is so important

_Rouge:_ Okay two paragraphs in and I’m a wreck

_Amy Rose:_ Mood

_Rouge:_ At lease this dumb boy admitted his feelings to himself

_Rouge:_ Now for him to admit his feelings for Tomatopotamus...

_Sonic:_ like that’s ever gonna happen

_Sonic:_ what a load of- *toilet flush sound effect*

_Tails:_ Of all the movie references you could make,

_Sonic:_ shut up i have taste

_Tails:_ Doubt.

_Shadow:_ Highly debatable.

_Amy Rose:_ Sure, Jan

_Sonic:_ i hate this family

_Rouge:_ AAAHHHHH

_Rouge:_ A HAND KISS????

_Amy Rose:_ I KNOW RIGHT??????

_Rouge:_ BRUHH

_Amy Rose:_ So romantic :’)

_Rouge:_ Knuckyyy why don’t you ever kiss Me on the hand :(((((

_Knuckles:_ STOP THAT

_Rouge:_ >:(

_Rouge:_ Shadoooow why don’t you ever kiss Me on the hand :(((((

_Shadow:_ I’ll do it, but there’ll be no feeling in it. No truth.

_Shadow:_ Is that really what you want? 

_Rouge:_ UGGH boys are no fun

_Shadow:_ Now if you’re quite done, can we PLEASE plan the furniture moving?

_Sonic:_ need any more help? i could pop by to give u 2 a hand

_Shadow:_ Oh. Thank you. 

_Shadow:_ But no, I’m thinking now that that won’t be necessary. The two of us can handle it.

_Shadow:_ Rouge.

_Rouge:_ Fiiiiine fine fine fine 

_Rouge:_ How about noon?

_Shadow:_ Sounds good.

* * *

_Rouge:_ Oh my god oh my god ohmygodohmyg

_Sonic:_ another update already?

_Amy Rose:_ I didn’t get the notification :(

_Rouge:_ No this is better

_Rouge:_ This is so much better! Spicier

_Rouge:_ Oh wait hold on

**_ Rouge has removed Shadow from the chat. _ **

_Knuckles:_ ????

_Tails:_ What was that for?

_Rouge:_ He would KILL me if he knew I was telling y’all this

_Sonic:_ oh? eyes emoji

_Amy Rose:_ Shadow is right actually, saying “x emoji” is annoying

_Sonic:_ i’m still gonna do it lmao

_Amy Rose:_ Okay whatever! The tea!! Are you gonna spill it or what?

_Tails:_ Do we even wanna know? If Shadow would get mad about it, maybe we shouldn’t?

_Rouge:_ No this is like so important

_Rouge:_ I'm at his apartment right now, we just finished moving the furniture. He left to pick us up something to eat, so I asked if I could use his laptop to pass the time, and he was like “uGgGhH sUrE wHaTeVeR”

_Rouge:_ But he left open. A couple tabs

_Knuckles:_ I FEEL LIKE THIS IS GOING DOWN A PATH I DON’T WANT TO FOLLOW

_Tails:_ O_O

_Sonic:_ hsjshshs 

_Rouge:_ No listen 

_Rouge:_ You guys. Shadow. Is. flowersforthecrocodile.

_Amy Rose:_ .

_Amy Rose:_ Excuse me?

_Rouge:_ One of the tabs open is Google Docs. I can SEE the next update’s draft here

_Rouge:_ And the other tab is open to Tomato Archives and he’s literally SIGNED IN on the account!

_Sonic:_ holy crap

_Amy Rose:_ This CANNOT be real 

_Knuckles:_ SHADOW WRITES?

_Tails:_ I...can kind of see it?

_Tails:_ I never would have guessed fanfiction obviously, but he’s...What's the word? Poetic?

_Sonic:_ angsty. ur looking for angsty

_Sonic:_ u can say angsty it’s ok 

_Tails:_ Okay yes, fine, angsty.

_Sonic:_ lol

_Amy Rose:_ I don’t know what to do with this information

_Amy Rose:_ I feel so embarrassed now, he saw us ranting and raving about it this whole time? And he never said a word?? 

_Rouge:_ Sneaky sneaky boy

_Rouge:_ Okay I hear him coming down the hall, I’m gonna add him back in the chat

_Rouge:_ No one tell him I told you!

**_ Rouge has added Shadow to the chat. _ **

_Rouge:_ Here you go, hun

_Shadow:_ Thank you.

_Shadow:_ I think I encountered a glitch. I wasn’t in the chat when I checked my phone a few seconds ago.

_Knuckles:_ WEIRD

_Tails:_ I’ve never heard of that! Want me to look into it?

_Shadow:_ No. It’s probably nothing. Just strange. 

_Shadow:_ Well then. I’m gonna put this down so I can eat with Rouge.

_Sonic:_ wait Shadow i wanted to ask you something 

_Shadow:_ Yes?

_Sonic:_ so like

_Sonic:_ do they finally hold hands next chapter 

_Knuckles:_ SONIC 

_Amy Rose:_ SONIC!!!

_Tails:_ SONIC, NO!

_Shadow:_ What?

_Shadow:_ Oh.

_Shadow:_ OH.

_Shadow:_ FOR FUCK’S SAKE.

_Amy Rose:_ Oh dear...

_Amy Rose:_ Rouge is probably dead right now.......

_Tails:_ Rest in peace...

_Sonic:_ :3c


	10. catching up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic recently bumped into and old friend and got their number, so he decides to reintroduce them to the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay I know Sonic Forces is controversial, and I know a location listed here is on Earth, not Mobius, but listen. This chatfic's universe is a blob of silly putty and I am bending and twisting it to my heart's content. I do as I please and I try not to think about the logistics too hard sdfghjk
> 
> Also there is art linked in this chapter! It is by me!! So please don't worry about the artist not getting credit from me using it, I am crediting myself here! And please let me know if the link doesn't work because the link in "furniture shopping" started leading to a 404 page and I had to go fix it just before writing this note ok thank youuu

_** Sonic has added Amy Rose, Knuckles, Tails, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, and Gadget to the chat. ** _

_Sonic:_ eyyyy resistance reunion chat

_Gadget:_ Oh! Oh jeez 

_Gadget:_ Hey guys ^_^

_Amy Rose:_ Gadget!!!

_Knuckles:_ GADGET

_Tails:_ Gadget!

_Charmy:_ GADGET GADGET GADGETGADGETSGAHSGSJSH

_Espio:_ Wonderful idea, Sonic! It’s been some time since we’ve all spoken to each other, particularly with Gadget!

_Sonic:_ ya well u kno 

_Sonic:_ they kinda dropped off the face of the planet but i happened to run into them recently and got their number

_Sonic:_ then we chatted 1x1 for awhile

_Gadget:_ I was honestly a bit shy to talk to everyone again...even through text ;;

_Vector:_ Hey There’s No Need For That! We’re All Buds!

_Rouge:_ We were awfully worried about ya, kid!

_Shadow:_ I wasn’t.

_Rouge:_ Shut up yes you were

_Shadow:_ I was. Concerned.

_Shadow:_ But Gadget proved they could handle themself just fine, so I wasn’t worried.

_Sonic:_ concerned and worried are the same thing u spork

_Shadow:_ Don’t talk to me.

_Gadget:_ Well thanks guys! It makes me happy to know I was missed!!

_Gadget:_ I missed y’all too, I really did, but life got so weird during and after rebuilding my hometown

_Amy Rose:_ I’ll bet! I heard it went very well though

_Gadget:_ Oh yeah! Everything’s back up now!!

_Gadget:_ Library, movie theater, arcade

_Gadget:_ And all the actually important stuff too. Those are just the places I was most excited to get to ^_^

_Gadget:_ Wait is that? Silver in chat??

_Knuckles:_ HOW DOES THAT WORK

_Sonic:_ oh he’s in our time for a bit

_Sonic:_ @Silver yo

_Silver:_ Hey! Sorry, yes, I’m here for my monthly visit with Blaze

_Tails:_ ?

_Tails:_ Why meet in the past? In our dimension?

_Silver:_ Well it’s harder for Blaze to time travel than it is to just hop dimensions

_Silver:_ And I don’t actually know how to hop dimensions at all, at least not yet!

_Silver:_ We usually meet in Spagonia! That’s where we are now

_Gadget:_ AHH the food is EXCELLENT there!! Yum yum

_Espio:_ You’ve been to Spagonia, Gadget?

_Gadget:_ Oh yeah! I went there with my boyfriend last month 

_Rouge:_ Your WHAT?

_Charmy:_ BF?!?!?!?

_Sonic:_ eye emoji

_Gadget:_ Ahaha

_Gadget:_ Yeah! 

_Gadget:_ I, um

_Gadget:_ I met him during 

_Gadget:_ Restoration, I guess! We didn’t get along right away, but since we got together, it’s been really nice! 

_Gadget:_ He goes by Finn ^_^

_Silver:_ Yooo I wanna meet him!

_Charmy:_ send picz!!! plz plz PLZ send picz i wanna seeeeee

_Espio:_ Charmy, be polite.

_Espio:_ We don’t know how this boyfriend would feel about them sharing photos of him.

_Vector:_ Screw That, Show Pics

_Espio:_ Why do I even bother?

_Gadget:_ It’s probably okay! I mean...it’s not like anyone’s gonna know who he is!

_Gadget:_ I don’t think

_Amy Rose:_ Would...that be a problem? :S

_Gadget:_ No! 

_Gadget:_ No, no, I’ll just! Here!

_Gadget:_ [d8nite.png ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EiaLjWcX0AUR8rh?format=jpg&name=large)

_Rouge:_ How cute!! You nabbed a handsome one, I’m jealous ;)

_Gadget:_ •///•

_Gadget:_ Heeheehoohoo

_Sonic:_ .

_Amy Rose:_ Since you mentioned he does look? Vaguely familiar??

_Amy Rose:_ Idk! You two seem very happy though, congrats!!

_Shadow:_ .

_Vector:_ Niiiice

_Tails:_ Uh...

_Silver:_ .

_Tails:_ That’s not...Who I think it is?

_Gadget:_ What do you mean? Heh

_Silver:_ I don’t know how they don’t see it...

_Sonic:_ they didn’t get up to him as close as we did ig?

_Espio:_ What? What’s happening?

_Shadow:_ Gadget, did you really expect us to not see that that’s just Infinite?

_Rouge:_ WH

_Knuckles:_ HUH

_Amy Rose:_ Oh my God that totally is

_Shadow:_ The Phantom Ruby is literally on his chest.

_Sonic:_ hey uhhhhhh Gadget what’s up with that

_Gadget:_ Ggh

_Gadget:_ I. Really thought he looked different enough

_Gadget:_ Um

_Gadget:_ I can explain

_Tails:_ Explain how you’re dating the person that got nearly all of us killed? The one that captured Sonic and helped torture him??

_Tails:_ I should hope you can explain that!

_Sonic:_ uh oh Tails angery moments

_Amy Rose:_ Sonic, this REALLY isn’t the time to mess around!

_Sonic:_ srry srry i kno

_Sonic:_ i’m not mad but i do want u to explain pls Gadget 

_Shadow:_ How the hell are you not mad?

_Sonic:_ it’d be kinda hypocritical of me to say u can’t befriend ppl with bad pasts

_Sonic:_ wouldn’t it? Shadow?

_Shadow:_ .

_Shadow:_ Hmph.

_Gadget:_ Look look look I know I know

_Gadget:_ I don’t expect any of you to be able to forgive him! But he really is different I promise!! I know it!! Let me explain what happened

_Gadget:_ So basically, our city council put together a party that would go out around the perimeter of the town to find survivors. I was on it.

_Gadget:_ We went out almost every day, for hours and hours at a time, and we’d get to bring one or two people back. If we were lucky. It wasn’t fun ;;

_Gadget:_ But one day I just?? Kinda found him there. In a pile of rubble, unconscious

_Gadget:_ Idk how the hell he got there, and the Phantom Ruby was still attached to his chest but it’s been shattered. It doesn’twork the way it used to. He didn’t have any other weapons. He didn’t even have his mask, like in the photo!

_Gadget:_ It was just...him

_Gadget:_ Everyone wanted to leave him behind or...worse...and he was starting to wake up cause of all the noise! And I didn’t know what to do because hey, this is the guy that made your life a living hell for MONTHS

_Gadget:_ But he looked so powerless and sad and

_Gadget:_ Scared. He was so scared. And I remembered what that felt like, to be that afraid of someone. But I always had all of you behind me. He didn’t have anyone.

_Gadget:_ So I convinced everyone that I could take care of him! But then I literally did that. Take care of him, I mean

_Gadget:_ And I told him he could stay with me as long as he changed up his appearance so people would recognize him less, and as long as he tried to change

_Gadget:_ We actually had a psychiatrist already living in our town so I just kinda. Dropped him there. And at first he just did it cause he had to, but after a while he really did calm down! And we talked a lot about how the past didn’t make him feel good, that he spent a lot of time lashing out because of his own insecurities. 

_Gadget:_ And that doesn’t make any of what he did forgivable! Again, no need to forgive and forget, he really gets that

_Gadget:_ But I was seeing a therapist too at the time and she told me a lot that even though the war was over, things were weighing me down a lot. And I figured the best way to let go would be to forgive him, even though I normally would never

_Gadget:_ And we slowly became friends and then! Idek what happened after that!! We just didn’t stop getting closer I guess

_Gadget:_ Sorry I kinda rambled at y’all for awhile there

_Silver:_ No, it’s alright! We asked you to explain and that’s what you did

_Silver:_ I know I certainly don’t want to see him anytime soon, but I understand your view of it and I’m choosing to believe he’s better. Just know that if he ever even thinks of laying a finger on you EVER again you can contact us.

_Rouge:_ Hear hear!!

_Espio:_ Yes, it’s far from the ideal love story, but it’s ultimately your decision. 

_Vector:_ We Support You But We Will Be Ready To Clobber Him If He Hurts You!

_Charmy:_ lov iz weird!! itz ok 

_Knuckles:_ I THINK YOU’RE BEING STUPID BUT LIKE. THAT’S ON YOU.

_Amy Rose:_ Knuckles! Be nice!! 

_Amy Rose:_ Gadget, if you’re sure...

_Amy Rose:_ I mean, everyone’s deserving of love! So I guess Infinite is too

_Amy Rose:_ Or Finn, if that’s what he’d rather be called now

_Gadget:_ Yeah, Finn! We kinda chose that name together

_Gadget:_ He didn’t want to use the name from before he was Infinite, because he kind of...felt like he couldn’t be that person anymore?? It seems complicated, but that’s how he felt

_Gadget:_ And I tried to get him to choose something not at all similar to Infinite, but Finn was what we landed on anyway 

_Shadow:_ I can see that. 

_Rouge:_ You’re not mad?

_Shadow:_ No. Well, maybe a bit, but not as much as at the start.

_Shadow:_ Sonic was right, it would be. Hypocritical of me.

_Shadow:_ Of course, I’m skeptical about how serious he actually is about reformation. But I accept that I’m also not the one that’s spent the past few months with him. It’s not impossible. Just...unlikely.

_Sonic:_ unlikely 2 u

_Shadow:_ Yes, to me.

_Sonic:_ like everyone said, just be careful. and kno that we’re here if u ever need us

_Gadget:_ Thank you thank you! That’s all I could ask for 

_Gadget:_ I hope that even after that. Discussion. We can have a pleasant talk! Because it’s still been ages and I wanna catch up!! What’s everyone up to?

_Silver:_ I would also like to know, since it’s been awhile since I was here too!

_Amy Rose:_ A lot has happened! Shadow has a new place, we’ve been playing a ton of games together (that we’d love for you to join sometime!), we’ve been watching shows,

_Gadget:_ I’d love to play games!!

_Silver:_ Shadow! I’d love to see the new place! If you’ll have me, of course 

_Rouge:_ Ok yes that’s all fun and cool

_Rouge:_ But do you want the Real Tea

_Gadget:_ There’s Real Tea??

_Gadget:_ ...I mean.....

_Rouge:_ Vector and Espio ;)

_Gadget:_ Wat

_Espio:_ Oh.

_Espio:_ It really has been so long, we never got to tell you.

_Gadget:_ WAIT YOU DIDN’T

_Espio:_ Get together? Yes, we did.

_Vector:_ We Did! It Kinda Rules

_Charmy:_ dad momentz!!!!

_Gadget:_ AHHHHHHH I KNEW IT I KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN

_Knuckles:_ ARE YOU OK

_Knuckles:_ GADGET

_Tails:_ You broke them...

_Shadow:_ They’re dramatic as ever.

_Sonic:_ yea but that’s why we love em 


	11. two imposters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets together one afternoon to play Among Us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE! Did you see notice anything different about the fic? Yes, it’s part of a series now! I decided I’d want to add lil bonuses to some chapters, as sometimes I introduce ideas that I wanna play with/flesh out a bit more. I already have a bonus for the “meta fiction” chapter up and I’d love for y’all to check it out! It was a bit experimental lol
> 
> I had a lot of trouble trying to plan out Among Us rounds off the top of my head so I heavily referenced a few rounds from wayneradiotv’s Among Us streams with his friends. I recommend him and his Twitch team, Radio TV Solutions, very highly! They’re all a joy to watch!

_sanic:_ welcome welcome

_sanic:_ gather round spacemen

_sanic:_ or uh. spacepeople?

_sanic:_ are u still called a spaceman if ur a girl or enby?

_Ames:_ ...Astronauts

_Rookieee:_ Spacedorks!

_sanic:_ whichever works lmao 

_KNUX:_ VECTOR CAN WE TRADE COLORS

_KNUX:_ I WANNA BE RED

_Vec:_ Should’ve Got To The Lobby Sooner Then

_cHaRmY:_ LOLOLOL

_KNUX:_ SIGH

_Ruwuge:_ Shadow put the devil horns on

_Shadow:_ I don’t need a costume.

_Ruwuge:_ Please it’d be so cute

_sanic:_ yea dude lol

_sanic:_ i won’t start until you put on the horns

_Shadow:_ Well I think Rouge should change her name. It’s terrible.

_Tails:_ She has to leave the lobby to do that! Too much hassle

_Shadow:_ Unbelievable.

_Ruwuge:_ >:) 

_Cream:_ I’ve never played before!

_Rookieee:_ Neither have I!!

_Ames:_ It’s super fun! You guys are gonna love it 

_Ames:_ If you get Crewmate, you do your tasks and try to figure out who’s Imposter

_Ames:_ If you’re an Imposter, you kill Crewmates and try not to get caught!

_sanic:_ everyone run in circles if ur ready

_sanic:_ ok cool

**_ Shhh! Round start! _ **

_** Tails has been found dead! The reporter is Rookieee! ** _

_Shadow:_ Where?

_Vec:_ Wha

_sanic:_ whomst

_Rookieee:_ Tails is dead ;-;

_Rookieee:_ It was in the uhhhh

_Rookieee:_ Big room beneath the cafeteria?

_Shadow:_ So storage.

_Rookieee:_ Yes!!!

_Rookieee:_ I don’t kno anything else tho 

_Ames:_ Most of us seemed to split up, but any alibis?

_Cream:_ Knuckles and I were together!

_Cream:_ He couldn’t have done it :)

_KNUX:_ YA

_KNUX:_ I THINK IT’S VECTOR HE’S SUSPICIOUS

_Vec:_ What

_Vec:_ We Haven’t Even Passed Each Other

_cHaRmY:_ self report? mayhaps??

_Ruwuge:_ I say we don’t have enough to go off of

_Ames:_ I’m skipping!

_Sanic:_ skip

_** 3 votes for Rookieee, 7 votes to skip.  ** _

_**No one was ejected.** _

_** Imposters Vec and Ruwuge win! ** _

_sanic:_ WHY DIDN’T EVERYONE GO TO O2

_Tails:_ Y’all...

_Cream:_ I couldn’t figure out where :(

_KNUX:_ I THOUGHT YOU GUYS HAD IT

_Ruwuge:_ Did we really get a sabotage win shsjsjs

_Vec:_ Sorry Tails

_Tails:_ No prob haha! It’s the name of the game

_sanic:_ ok new round? circles if ready

_** Shhh! Round start! ** _

_** Ames has been found dead! The reporter is Tails! ** _

_Tails:_ In nav

_Tails:_ I passed Sonic on the way there

_Rookieee:_ Sonic was with me up until the end tho

_Rookieee:_ He had no opportunity!

_Rookieee:_ Tho we did go by nav for that wire task 

_sanic:_ yea i prob just didn’t see the body from the entrance lol 

_Rookieee:_ Same ;w;

_Ruwuge:_ Well I can vouch for Tails and Knucky

_Ruwuge:_ We were wigglin’ around together 

_Tails:_ Just dancin’!

_KNUX:_ VIBIN

_sanic:_ i thought it was weird when Tails and Rouge sat around doing nothing

_Ruwuge:_ Again. Just vibin’

_Vec:_ Not Much To Go Off Of Here

_** 1 vote for Tails, 1 vote for sanic, 8 votes to skip. ** _

**_ No one was ejected. _ **

_** Vec has been found dead! The reporter is Shadow! ** _

_Cream:_ Nooo Mister Vector! :(

_Shadow:_ It was in storage. The southern side of the room.

_Rookieee:_ Ok now Sonic is weirding me out!

_Rookieee:_ We have a sus amount of the same tasks

_sanic:_ every1 shares a task with someone i think 

_Tails:_ It might be possible to share several? I’m not sure 

_Tails:_ It’s not enough to accuse 

_Ruwuge:_ Who else has been seeing each other? 

_Ruwuge:_ I met up with Sonic and Gadget in med bay

_Tails:_ Where were you coming from?

_Ruwuge:_ Navigation-ish area. Upper right side of the ship 

_Cream:_ I saw Mister Shadow! 

_Shadow:_ Yes, we were together for a time.

_Cream:_ :D

_Shadow:_ :-)

_sanic:_ oof Shads puts noses on his emotes

_Shadow:_ Shut it.

_cHaRmY:_ i’ve been avoiding every1 cuz i’m scared :((

_Rookieee:_ Ok well. I have some guesses

_Rookieee:_ I can’t prove any of them tho 

_Tails:_ Same.

_Shadow:_ Me too.

_** 8 votes to skip. ** _

_** Tails called an emergency meeting! ** _

_Tails:_ So Rouge. We were in med bay

_Ruwuge:_ Mhm

_Tails:_ I saw you scan, so you’re safe. Then we went out and left

_Tails:_ Did we both see Knuckles vent?

_KNUX:_ HUH??

_Ruwuge:_ ?

_Ruwuge:_ I did not?

_Tails:_ He literally came out of the top vent of that room! 

_Cream:_ I believe you Tails!

_Rookieee:_ Yeah I do too

_Rookieee:_ Besides, I’d like to at least TRY voting out someone

_Rookieee:_ Can’t skip every round

_** 7 votes for KNUX, 1 vote to skip. ** _

_** KNUX was an imposter. 1 imposter remaining.  ** _

_** Cream has been found dead! The reporter is Shadow! ** _

_Rookieee:_ Okay it HAS to be Charmy

_Shadow:_ Oh?

_Rookieee:_ I didn’t see it but like

_Rookieee:_ I have reason to trust everyone else! You, Sonic, and Tails, but not Charmy

_Rookieee:_ ALSO he was the only one that didn’t run to the reactor earlier!

_cHaRmY:_ thatz cuz i waz in the front!! i thought every1 else would get there

_Shadow:_ Charmy was checking on me often. I thought it was strange.

_Rookieee:_ Yeah! At the very least he’s in some sus spots a lot 

_Tails:_ Okay, okay, slow down. Where was the body?

_Shadow:_ Cafeteria. Top left.

_Rookieee:_ Charmy came in the cafeteria! Shadow and I saw it, right?

_cHaRmY:_ yea but since u 2 were there first it could be 1 of u?

_Shadow:_ We were together that whole time. We would’ve seen.

_cHaRmY:_ Tails where were u?

_Tails:_ I’ve been sneaking around looking for clues

_Tails:_ You and Gadget were the two I couldn’t keep track of, so I’m suspicious of you two

_cHaRmY:_ ok so here’s what i saw

_cHaRmY:_ Gadget and Shadow were in the cafeteria. Tails and Sonic came in later from the top right door

_cHaRmY:_ they were closest to where the body wuz found sooo

_Rookieee:_ Maybe it’s Tails then?

_Tails:_ I literally just got Knuckles voted out! There’s no reason for it to be me!

_** 4 votes for Tails, 1 vote for Rookieee. ** _

_** Tails was not the Imposter. 1 Imposter left. ** _

_** sanic called an emergency meeting! ** _

_sanic:_ so it’s Charmy

_cHaRmY:_ how??

_cHaRmY:_ the body was found in upper cafeteria! that’z where u came in!

_cHaRmY:_ it’z Sonic!

_Rookieee:_ ????

_Shadow:_ It’s not.

_Rookieee:_ It really would’ve been so easy for him to have killed me earlier...

_cHaRmY:_ he could’ve been on cool down!

_Shadow:_ We’ve seen him do tasks. It must be you, Charmy.

_** 2 votes for cHaRmY. 1 vote for sanic. ** _

_** cHaRmY was the Imposter! Crewmates win! ** _

_Tails:_ I cannot believe you voted me out. What were you all thinking

_sanic:_ LMAO

_Rookieee:_ Sorry!! Head empty 

_cHaRmY:_ Knucklezzz u can sabotage az a ghost why weren’t u helping me :((

_KNUX:_ OH WHENEVER I DIE I GO BACK TO GUARDING UNTIL THE ROUND ENDS

_sanic:_ bruh

_Vec:_ Even As Crewmate You Still Need To Complete Tasks As A Ghost

_KNUX:_ WE ALMOST NEVER GET A TASK WIN

_KNUX:_ AND THE MASTER EMERALD’S MORE IMPORTANT THAN A WIN ANYWAY SO 

_Ruwuge:_ I already need to get back to work soon so I can only play one more round

_Shadow:_ That goes for me as well.

_sanic:_ aight so after this round we’ll stop

_sanic:_ maybe we can play more later tonight?

_Ruwuge:_ Yeah I’d love to!

_Tails:_ Why not play now with everyone that’s left?

_sanic:_ i mean 

_sanic:_ u kno

_sanic:_ it’s just more fun with all 10

_Ames:_ Can we change maps? 

_sanic:_ yea sure, any preference?

_Cream:_ There’s other maps? :0

_cHaRmY:_ DON’T DO MIRA HQ i hate that 1 >:((

_sanic:_ ok ok lol Polus it is

_sanic:_ circles if ready 

_** Shh! Round start! ** _

_** Ruwuge has been found dead! Reporter is cHaRmY! ** _

_sanic:_ ok well i bet Tails or Cream are who killed Knux

_sanic:_ i checked cams and saw him go alone into a room, then Tails and Cream followed shortly after

_Rookieee:_ That‘s not necessarily where he died tho

_sanic:_ the round just started it’s gotta be 

_cHaRmY:_ Cream wuz kinda near Rouge’s body?? but maybe she wuz just walkin by and didn’t see

_Cream:_ I was in a room with Knuckles but I just walked by him

_Cream:_ I didn’t see anyone or see him die :’(

_Tails:_ I feel like we can trust Sonic’s reports

_sanic:_ ok well

_sanic:_ i feel mean accusing Cream lol

_sanic:_ i’m gonna skip for now but stay wary

_** 3 votes for Cream, 1 vote for sanic, 4 votes to skip. No one was ejected. ** _

**_ Ames has been found dead! The reporter is Cream! _ **

_Cream:_ Aaah Mixter Gadget is gone too? :’’(

_Cream:_ I only saw Amy but she was next to cafeteria

_Cream:_ In the office!

_Tails:_ I saw Charmy in cafeteria earlier. Could’ve done it after I left

_sanic:_ i was sneakin around Cream to scope her out

_sanic:_ i’m pretty sure this isn’t a self report

_cHaRmY:_ it iz!! she wuz sus last round and now she’z pinning it on me

_Shadow:_ I don’t have enough information to vote.

_** 2 votes for Cream. 3 votes for cHaRmY. 1 vote to skip. ** _

_** cHaRmY was not the imposter. 2 imposters remain. ** _

_** Imposters Tails and Shadow win! ** _

_sanic:_ no way

_sanic:_ ur kidding me

_Tails:_ Hehehehehe

_Shadow:_ :)

_cHaRmY:_ CREEEEEAM >:((

_Cream:_ I’m sorryyy :’0 You were in an unlucky spot!

_Ruwuge:_ That round was particularly spicy! 

_Ruwuge:_ I hate that we have to cut this so short because of work! It’s so fun watching y’all scramble 

_Ruwuge:_ Can everyone for sure play more tonight?

_Vec:_ If Charmy Gets The Work He Needs To Do Done, We’ll Be Here

_Rookieee:_ I’m free! ^_^

_KNUX:_ YEAH SURE

_Ames:_ I meant to do some gardening this afternoon, but I’ll try to finish up before then!

_Cream:_ I’ll let you know if Mother says I can :)

_sanic:_ cool cool

_sanic:_ if any1 else wants to host the lobbies then they can

_sanic:_ otherwise i’ll just keep doin it

_Tails:_ See you all later!

_Cream:_ Good luck with work Miss Rouge! Mister Shadow, you too!

_Shadow:_ Goodbye.

_Ruwuge:_ See y’all then ;)

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas of what sorts of conversations I could write in the future, feel free to let me know in the comments! I may or may not take your suggestion for a future chapter!


End file.
